Don't Tell Me
by Youko-Kali
Summary: Now living in the future with his brother because of his immortal blood, Legolas looks at the world around him and what has become of Middle Earth under the reign of humans. Mild slash and character death


Kali: I thought about this while me and my friend were walking through the woods around the near by neighborhoods by her house. Its kinda depressing though.  
  
Legolas: --' Joy  
  
Kali: ^^; and no Aragorn in this one.  
  
Aragrn: *Happy* ^^  
  
Legolas: *Depressed*  
  
Warning: Agnst... Angst... and OH! ANGST! Aswell as Character death ^^;  
  
Summary: Just Legolas reflecting on the past from present time and being depressed. I took what happened to me and my friend Christina yesterday and just replaced myself with Legolas and his personality ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: XD Christina is MINE! lol, no Christina belongs to herself, being she is a real person and Legolas belongs to Tolken sadly. Don't Speak belongs to No Doubt, and Paper Flowers belongs to Evenessence  
  
// = Song lyrics  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The trip back home was silent, Christina, his friend walking beside him, oblivious to his thoughts, her head phone son and music blaring. Legolas had his own head phones on, drowing in the sounds of Paper Flowers by Evenessence. It was nearing 6 PM and the sun was sinking, making the world have a golden glow.  
  
Slowly the blue eyes of Legolas Greenleaf shifted back and forth, taking in the house filled woods around them, spotting all the ivy covered trees, the creak where him and Christina had been walking along and sitting at, and all the little swing sets and slides for the kids that lived around here.  
  
Christina, spotting the swings grinned and darted ahead of the elf before he relized what she was doing. He smirked slightly, but slowly it faded to a frown. She didn't know that he was and elf... But hardly any one could tell any more really.  
  
//You and me we used to be together  
  
Every day together, always  
  
I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe this could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real, well I don't want to know//  
  
His eyes misted over in tears for a mometn before he blinked them away, not wanting his friend to see. Thats all Christina was to him, his heart still belong to a certin Ranger, who had died over a thousand years ago.  
  
After most of the elves left middle earth Legolas remained in MirkWood with his elder brother Celedarion. Thranduil had gone with his other brother Ellion over seas and Legolas had been forced to kill his other brother Haldin, when Haldin was kidnapped and turned in a blood lusting drow that had tried to distroy Legolas and the rest of their family.  
  
Celedarion, not wanting to leave his little brother alone remained with Legolas with the few remaining elves that decided to stay on Middle Earth. As time went on slowly the elves began to dispan, the humans taking over and growing more intellegent. Legolas watched as his beloved, Aragorn, died from old age, and the rest of his friends that remained on Middle Earth had already passed.  
  
//Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts//  
  
Slowly he watched as his beloved wood, Mirkwood, which they had fought long and hard to free from orcs and spiders get cut down and made into a human city. The site of his eternal home being distroyed had finally broke his heart. Celedarion though remained with his brother and the two moved around, not staying in one area too long, not wanting people to relize they were elves, though the government knew about it.  
  
As the years went on though, Legolas noted that his brother had started acting more like a human would, closing his eyes to sleep, wearing more human like clothes, eating the same foods, and even sometimes stummbling in his walk. Both of them had managed to find a spell that would make their appearance more human like, making their ears more rounded and dulling their senses, as to not attact attention.  
  
Though Legolas loathed the idea of being human like, his brother had a solid point in that neither of them wanted to attention of being swarmed by humans asking questions about what it was like as an elf, so none of their friends or co-workers knew, or in Legolas' case "school mates". Though he didn't go to school, he seemed to make easier friends in high schoolers then adults, finding the youth more open minded then the adults, but he kept friends for no longer then 3 years before him and his brother would move to a new part of the city and start over again.  
  
//Our memories they can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry//  
  
He watched silently as Christina swung back and forth before she offered him a chance and he nodded setting his walk man in his lap and soon began to swing back and forth high into the air. His eyes once more teared up, unknown to his friend as he looked out into the house filled forest.  
  
Little did Christina know, but this forest had once been his beloved Mirkwood, now filled with humans and their cars, roads, schools, offices, and homes. Every time he saw a animal dead on the side of the road his heart would cry out for the poor animal. He turned his head to the side, staring down at the creek that flowed near by, the sun making the water look golden. That creak was once and enchanted body of water for his people... It had sustained his kin for years, and now it harbored only trash and bugs.  
  
The trees around him were filled with sorrow, calling out to him and agony to take away their pain. To remove the pollution that darkened their bark, and to move the children that carved their names in them and ripped their bark. To pull the trash from their branches and around their roots, and to bring the animals back to them.  
  
To return the fox and the rabbit. To bring the peacful dear back to them, and the sleek minow. Legolas though could do none of these things for them, there was no way he could remove every peice of trash, or being the fading animals to him, nor could he stand by each, guarding them from the children and their knives, or stop the cars that choked the air with fumes.  
  
//Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
No no no  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts//  
  
He wanted to cry out, to huddle down by the trees and join in their misery, but he didn't want to alarm his friend or drive her away. Finally he hopped off the swing and started to walk with Christina back home, both of them silent again as they listened to their songs. He had tiurned his walk man off, now singing songs of elvish in his mind, finding comfort in the old language.  
  
He gazed out to the left to the children playing basket ball, parents playing with their kids in the parking lots. The cars zipping by and people walking along the side walks. Then he turned his head to the right, and for a moment, he could almost convince himself it was a dream. To his right it was nothing but woods, thick and inviting, but the sounds of car and people laughing and shouting killed any thought of it being the past.  
  
//It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying, are we?//  
  
He opened the front door, having walked Christina home before returning to his and he gazed around the front hall. He hated the idea of living in a human house, but his brother had tried to make up for it by filling the house with more potted plants then could be imagined. It was almost like walking through a green house. Nearly every table had atleast one plant and there were hanging plants, flowers in window boxes, and potted plants lining the walls, some even attached to the wall by metal hooks.  
  
Hanging his head he trudged up stairs, his brother not home yet. He pushed his way into his room and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, silver tears trailing down the side of his face, tickling as they dripped into his hair and ran along the edges of his ears. (A/N: remember, he is laying on his back ^^; )  
  
He didn't have to turn off the light to know that the glow around him that represented his elven spirit was fading, dying in his depression. He couldn't take it any more. Days on end of watching his home for thousands of years die, of thinking of his long dead beloved were killing him inside.  
  
He couldn't pretend it would be like it was. That he could spend days riding through the woods, swimming in the lakes, and just running through forest clearings for the fun of it... It was all gone now. His family was gone, his lover, and his heart.  
  
He head heard stories that the elves that had sailed to the Grey Heavens had died or faded away, humans had found their way of there aswell. With them they had brought their technology, distorying the forests and lands there aswell, and bringing with them new diseases that in their depression, the elves couldn't fight. Legolas knew deep down that his father and brother had died of disease, or had faded.  
  
//Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
No no  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts//  
  
He gave a wavering sigh. Slowly he sat up and wandered down stairs, opening one of the drawers in the kitchen and rummaging around before finding what he needed, jotting a note to his brother.  
  
~Celedarion,  
  
I have gone to the "white forest" Though I doubt it is that color any more. I love you.  
  
Legolas~  
  
Making his way outside, the object tucked into a small backpack he carried with him, he made his way towards the White Forest.  
  
When he was younger there was a area of Mirkwood that despite all the evil forces, it had remained pure. The bark was light in color and a silvery white almost. and in the night under the moonlight, the bark, leaves, and even the grass seemed a silvery color, and that part of the forest was sacred to his people. It was where his mother had been buried after she died in child labor when Legolas had been born.  
  
Now though as he made his way into the clearing were his mother was buried, the "white" trees around him called out in pain. Their bark was tinted a darkish grey from pollution, their branches bare from the late winter weather, many of the trees rotting and dead. The grass the dry and rough, trampled over by humans.  
  
He made his way over to the monument over his mothers grave that had a small fence around it, put there by the park police to keep people from touching the ancient statue. Little did they know that it was a grave they were protecting.  
  
Smiling sadly Legolas climbed over the tiny fence, moving to sit at the feet of the statue of his mother, her arms out streched infront of her like she were holding something. When he was little he had some times crawled into the arms of the statue and fallen asleep, now though he was to big for that.  
  
He smiled, pulling the back pack of, and from it removing a knife that glinted silver in the now rising moon.  
  
//Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons//  
  
With quick movements he slit his wrists laying them beside him, watching as the crimson poured from the slits, pooling around the feet of his mother, and he almost felt ashamed of staining her grave like this, but he was growing to tired and foggy in the mind to think about it.  
  
Weakly he pulled another note from his pocket, and lay it in one of his mothers hands, before letting his head fall back.  
  
~Celedarion,  
  
Do not feel sorrowful. I lay here dead at the foot of out mothers grave, but I will be waiting for you, when you one day will see us once more. I am happy now, and I bid you to be happy aswell. I lov eyou my dear brother.  
  
Legolas~  
  
And so his eyes slowly slid shut, letting him leave his nightmare and enter the world of endless dreams.  
  
//Our memories they can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry//  
  
He no longer felt as he left his body, and slowly he opened his eyes, gazing out at the feilds and the forest before him... Mirkwood as it had once been. His silver blue eyes, that had once been nothing put pools of agony and pain slowly lit up, gaining their sparkle once more as he looked out at the people before him.  
  
His family was there, even his mother in all her glory, all but his brother that he had left behind. He knew Celedarion was dying though, he had seen his brother fading away, and he soon knew Celedarion would be with them.  
  
The fellowship was before him aswell. The 4 hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, The dwarf, Gimli, The wizard Gandalf, and the man Boromir. He frowned slightly, not spotting his beloved, when Gandalf and Boromir who had been side by side stepped apart, reveiling Aragorn.  
  
With a joyful cry Legolas ran forward, throwing his arms around Aragorns neck, feeling the man do the same as both cried with joy. And for the first time in years, Legolas laughed in joy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: That was... sucky... Ah well... Yeah, thats what I was thinking about all yesterday. ^^; I was listening to Don't Speak when suddenly this story came to me. It was really depressing to look to the left, and see cars and people, then look to the right and see a forest with animals... Makes you think about what we are doing to this planet ^^;  
  
Legolas: I thought you said their would be no Aragorn...  
  
Kali: XD I felt bad about killing you, so I added him.  
  
Legolas: *Clinging to Aragorn happily*  
  
Aragorn: *Isn't sure whether to be depressed he got stuck in there, or happy that Kali didn't tourcher him*  
  
Kali: ^^; R&R? 


End file.
